1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to intensifiers for the high notes of brass musical instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to provide inserts in the mouthpieces of musical instruments.
Miller in U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,596, shows a mouthpiece for musical instruments in which a thin metallic plate is removably mounted as a partition within a mouthpiece for reduction of the whirling motion of the air to reduce cross-tone vibrations and retain longitudinal tone vibrations, the interest being to enable purity of tone and fine tone qualities to be obtained.
The structure of the Miller patent differs greatly from that of the present disclosure and does not undertake to intensify high notes.
Keyes, in U.S. Pat. No. 578,567, shows a mouthpiece for wind instruments which includes a rigid insert, intended to impart a spiral rotary movement to the column of air forced through the mouthpiece by the user, but not itself intended for oscillation in whole or in part.
Richmand, in U.S. Pat. No. 664,434, shows a cornet in which one or more tongues are placed inside the shank section of the mouthpiece, two tongues set diammetrically opposite to each other being preferred. Each tongue has a gradual taper from the broad end to the point which is set in the narrow part of the passageway and at the broad end is secured to the inner tube by a screw and with a coupling including a spiral spring mounting to retain the mouthpiece in a position with the points of the tongue clear of the orifice.
The structure of Richmand's patent and its intended mode of operation bears little resemblance to the structure of the present invention.